Instant Gratification
by Living Masquerade
Summary: It's been years after Hogwarts and Oliver and Katie have been reunited. They start a business together, but a the end of the day Katie realizes that maybe her gratification doesn't lie with the success of her business.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all!**

**Note: I started to write this before I read Deathly Hallows.**

* * *

Katie Bell was ecstatic; her plans to start her own business had been falling right into place. All that was left for her to do was to find a business partner or someone that would be willing to help fund her business.

But Katie wasn't worried about that at the moment. Instead, she was enjoying a nice luxurious bubble bath in her flat. Or she was, until Angelina Weasley apparated right outside the door and barged in.

"Angelina!" Katie screeched.

Angelina waved dismissevly and said: "The bubbles are covering the important parts, Katie. Anyway, I've found you a business partner that is also willing to help fund your book store."

That caught Katie's complete attention.

"And who might that be?" She asked curiously.

"Oliver Wood."

Katie's mouth dropped open. "When did you see Oliver?"

"He was in St. Mungo's when I went in for a misfired spell, which of course was Fred's fault. Anyway, he was in there at a follow up appointment from his leg injury. So, he told me that he has to go on leave and that he's been looking for something to do. So, naturally I mentioned your situation and he'll be here in..." She paused to check her watch. "Fifteen minutes."

"FIFTEEN MINUTES!? Are you crazy?"

"Calm down; once I leave you can get dried off and dressed." Angelina said. "Now, I think I deserve a thank you for going the extra mile."

Katie plastered a fake smile on her face, gritted her teeth, and said: "Thank you Angelina...now get out."

Angelina grinned, "You'll thank me more later."

Before Katie could open her mouth to ask the obvious question, Angelina was gone.

"Bloody Weasleys." Katie muttered as she got out of her relaxing bath.

With only fifteen minutes to get ready, Katie knew she _had_ to use magic. Normally, she preferred to take care of herself the natural way...mostly because of a freak accident that had left her hair in tangles for a month. But just as Katie finished her hair successfully, she heard a thump from the living room.

"Hello." Called out the familiar Scottish brogue of her old Quidditch captain.

"Katie?"

Katie ran out of her room and to the living room, where Oliver Wood stood tall and proud.

"Sorry about that; Angelina just told me you were coming about fifteen minutes ago."

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked sheepishly.

The image of her nice hot bubble bath swam before her eyes, but Katie pushed it aside and smiled up at Oliver.

"No, but it's great to see you Oliver."

And it certainly was great to see him. He was as tall as she remembered, but more filled out from his years of Quidditch. His light brown hair was still in a messy disarray about his head and his hazel eyes were as sparkly as ever.

Katie shook her head to get back into reality and smiled up at him again.

"It's good to see you too, Katie." He grinned. "Anyway, when Angelina told me about your bookstore I was immediately interested."

"Angelina told me something about an injury...?"

"Yes, I fell off my broom at practice and I decided that with this injury I might as well take a break."

"So, are you interested in being my partner or just funding me?"

"I want to be your partner and help fund _us_." Oliver smiled.

"You sure? It's just a bookstore."

Oliver smirked, "A bookstore _you_ run. But tell me...is there a Quidditch section?"

Katie blushed, "Not a huge one, but you can stock it with anything you want."

"So does that mean you'll have me?"

"Yeah...I think I will."

Katie held out her held and Oliver grasped it with his rough and much larger hand.

"Don't worry Katie, this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership."

* * *

**Three Months Later**

It was the grand opening at the 'Worm in the Apple' bookstore, and tensions were high.

"What if no one shows up?" Katie asked Oliver frantically.

"Katie, we've been advertising for three months and well...you sure have celebrity endorsement." He assured her with a cheeky smile. "Now listen, when the people start coming in and when that very first purchase it'll be instant gratification."

Oliver then pulled Katie into his arms, and that's when Katie knew that not even the success of her store would give her the gratification she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all!**

**Note: I started to write this before I read Deathly Hallows.**

* * *

"What is wrong with you? You look like the Night Bus hit you."

Katie looked up from the book in her lap, and at her best friend who had just apparated into her living room.

"Thanks Ange, that really makes me feel loads better."

Angelina peered closely at her friend; Katie had purple bags under her eyes, her hair was greasy, and she had on sweats. With a sigh, Angelina sat down next to Katie and put her arm around her.

"What is wrong with you girl? You look...depressed. But the store's business has never been better! I should know, I've been running it for you everyday. I still don't see why Oliver can't come in and help you."

"That's just it, Ange. He's been too busy with his new girlfriend."

Angelina jumped up and looked down at Katie with a broad smile on her face. "So that's what this is about! You're in love with Oliver! Oh my gosh, this is too good. And just so you know, I don't think he is dating that girl."

"I am not in love with him."

Angelina clucked her tongue, "So looking like trash is something you do often, and not when you're mooning over a guy?"

Katie then made a very rude gesture at Angelina, and got off the couch and made for the kitchen.

"Regardless, you need to go back to work. Sitting around here isn't going to solve anything."

Katie paused, "So, let's say that _maybe_ I_ was_ in love with Oliver, what should I do? That is if the situation ever presented itself."

Angelina stifled her chuckle, "_If_ you did love Oliver and _if_ he happened to be oblivious, the solution is simple. Parade yourself in front of him. Make him see that you are what is best for him- which you are by the way- and make him go insane with lust."

Katie didn't say anything for a while, then she finally said: "Don't bother covering for me tomorrow, just make sure Oliver stops by."

"Yay! That's the Katie I know and love! Now go take a bath, you kind of stink."

Katie huffed and was about to reply, but with a _crack_ Angelina was gone.

"Stupid Weasleys." She muttered as she headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

There happened to be an increase of male customers the next day; that's what Oliver noticed as he walked inside the shop. He also noticed that none of them were actually looking at books. He followed their gazes up to the counter and felt like he couldn't remove his eyes either.

There stood Katie in a tight v- neck sweater, her hair in loose curls around her face, and a glorious smile upon her lips. Oliver gulped and made his way towards the counter. He was here on business he reminded himself; Angelina had said Katie needed to see him, so here he was.

She looked up as he approached and her smile turned into a little smirk.

"Hey...Angelina said you needed to see me." He said and immediately wanted to slap himself for sounding like a complete arse.

Katie blinked, "Oh...yeah...that's right! I wanted to see what you thought of this new Quidditch book we just got in. It's right back here."

Oliver joined her behind the corner and watched as she bent down, in her tight slacks, to retrieve the book off the lowest shelf. She stood back up and faced him so quickly that he stumbled backward a couple feet.

"Are you alright?" Katie asked, though she was completely aware of what she was doing to him.

Oliver ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah...so um...what's the book?"

"Here."

Oliver took the book from her hand and glanced down at the cover.

"The delights and dances of sex?!"

Katie had to stifle her laugh when she saw his eyes bulge, and she grabbed the book from his hands.

"Oh sorry, I grabbed the wrong book." Katie lied, and bent back down to grab the actual Quidditch book.

He looked almost dazed as she handed him the book and he glanced down at the title.

"Yeah...this is a good book."

"Well, how many should I order do you think?" Katie asked, deliberately rubbing up against him as she reached for a quill and parchment.

His adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed and tried to think of a proper answer. Katie carefully watched him as he formulated a response, and deliberately sighed heavily which made her chest swell right in front of his face.

"Twenty five? Or maybe fifty?" She asked innocently, though she was far from it.

"B's I think."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing!" He practically shouted. "I think there's a bee in here. Um...maybe fifty to start out with."

"Okay, that sounds good."

"Was that all you needed me for?" He asked nervously.

Oliver needed to escape before he made a complete arse of himself. He had never acted this way around Katie before, but then again Katie had never paraded herself around him this way before.

Katie smiled, "Yeah that's all. But could you stop by my flat later, we need to sort through some of the financial books."

He couldn't refuse, "Of course...I can come at six."

Plenty of time to sort the conflicting emotions in his head...and other places.

After he left Katie let out a loud laugh, which attracted the attention of all the customers. But she ignored them and turned back to the list of books she was composing.

Angelina and Alicia walked in a little later and found Katie re- shelving some of the books that had been laying around.

"How did it go?" Angelina asked excitedly.

"Brilliant; he acted like a complete idiot." Katie grinned. "He even commented on my breasts at one point."

"Are you serious? Details!" Alicia hissed.

"I asked him how many books he thought I should order and he said: B's I think. Then he tried to pass it off like there was a bee in the store."

"Brilliant." Alicia stated.

"See... didn't I tell you Katie?" Angelina grinned.

"Yeah, and I convinced him to come to my flat later to 'go through financial books'."

"Why... aren't _you_ cunning Katie Bell?"

* * *

If Oliver had thought the shop had been bad, he was really in for it that evening. Katie timed her shower just right, so she was just putting on her robe when she heard him arrive in her living room. Katie chuckled to herself and walked into the living room in only her robe.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you told you six." She stated.

Oliver looked up and felt his mouth go dry. Katie stood there with only a short robe on and a smile on her face.

"Here, I'll go grab the books and put something on."

Oliver inwardly groaned, plopped onto the couch, and watched Katie's hips sway as she walked away. He ran his hand through his hair about a million times as he waited, and when Katie finally came back out, his hair was practically standing on end. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed Katie in a pair of short shorts and a tight little tank top...it wasn't much but it was something.

"Here's the books; I just wanted you to look at the numbers and see if you were satisfied."

Satisfied? Somehow he knew he wouldn't be satisfied until Katie was straddling his hips with her lips on– he had to keep his mind focused.

"Things just keep growing." Katie commented, and was happy to see that the innuendo had worked; for something else had grown.

"Yeah...I see that."

Katie picked up a nail file and started to file her nails while Oliver silently looked through the books. Then, when she was sure he was absorbed, she 'accidentally' flung the file to the other side of him.

"Oh sorry, let me get that."

She leaned across him, aware that his breathing had stopped, and silently applauded herself when she felt the bulge in his pants.

"This is ridiculous!" Oliver cried and flung the book across the room. He then grabbed Katie under the arms and hauled her up so she was straddling his hips. He ground his hips into hers and growled:

"Do you feel what you are doing to me, woman? You're driving me crazy."

"Good." She whispered then brought her lips down to his for a searing kiss.

She didn't care if he really did have a girlfriend at that moment, she was too busy thinking about the way his lips felt on hers, and the way his tongue swept into her mouth and tangled with her own. She moaned and ground her hips down onto his erection causing him to let out a moan of his own.

The two finally separated, both chests heaving, and stared into each other's eyes.

"Now I have instant gratification, Oliver." She whispered.

"I don't...not yet anyway." He replied huskily as he stood up, locked her legs about his waist, and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

Afterwards they laid intertwined with silly grins plastered on their faces. Katie lay slumped across his chest as Oliver slowly stroked her back.

"So was this whole day about seducing me?" He asked curiously.

"Pretty much, and as you can see...it worked." Katie replied. "You were hilarious at the store, talking about my breasts."

Oliver huffed, "You had me so turned on I couldn't even think straight, and then I saw you in that robe tonight, and then you had to go and lay across my lap."

"You make it sound like you regret what happened."

"Believe me, I don't." Oliver smiled. "In fact, I would say that I was completely satisfied."


End file.
